Ash Dragon Master revised
by Mr. Kenpachi Zaraki
Summary: It is in his blood to be Dragon Master. From his grandfather to his mother, Ash walks his path proudly. Witness his rise as the world's premier Dragon Master. AshxClairxIris
1. Chapter 1

4 years ago

"Hey little guys are you okay?"- a young Ash Ketchum said as he spotted to injured Dratinis. The two pseudo-legendaries were different from the ones Ash saw in the books his mother got him. The one on the left was slightly larger, a shiny metallic black, gold belly and gem, as well as gold eyes. The one on the right was lavender-pink, silver belly and gem, and its eyes were gold as well. They were twins in Ash's eyes. Seeing that they were hurt, the young boy gently took the two in his arms, hoping to get them to Professor Oak.

"Shh, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just take you to a friend of my family's so he can heal ya."-Ash said to placate the two. The Dratini twins calmed down, trusting his words. It didn't take long for Ash to reach Oak's place, where he explained the situation to the professor. While shocked that Ash had found a rare pokemon, their lives came before any chance to study them. The injuries were minor so the twins would recover in a matter of days. Though there was a problem; the Dratini twins didn't want to leave Ash, so he took them home and Delia simply adored them. Ash took care of the twins for a year, growing quite close to them in the process, until they upped and disappeared one day.

Ash Ketchum, now 10 years old, sighed dejectedly. The reason was because his clock's battery died, causing him oversleep and miss getting a starter pokemon and start his pokemon journey. His depressed walking took him to a pristine lake, where he started skipping stones.

"I really wish I still had the Dratini twins. That way we could start the journey together. Why did you two have to disappear like that?"-Ash asked himself. After three years, he still missed the shiny Dratini twins. He was shaken from his thoughts due to a powerful roar from over the distance. Ash couldn't prepare himself when a rush of wind knocked him of his feet, and a loud thud sounded. Once Ash got his bearings back, he looked at the sound of the thud and gaped in shock. Standing in front of the soon-to-be trainer was massive Dragonite and a large Dragonair. But it was their coloration that got his attention.

The Dragonite stood towering over ten feet tall, a powerful yet lean and muscular body, shiny metallic black scales, gold belly, its wings larger than a regular Dragonite's and gold as well, its eyes were solid gold.

The Dragonair was long and sleek, a lavender-pink scales, silver belly, horn, and wing-shaped protuberances, the usual blue orbs are a golden color as were its eyes.

Ash looked on at the two powerful pokemon in shock. The pokemon in front of him were the Dratini twins he rescued three years ago. They were back, and clearly stronger than ever.

"Are you the Dratini twins I rescued three years?"-Ash asked hopefully. The shiny Dragonair came forward to embrace the young trainer, rubbing her cheek against his. Ash chuckled as a few tears fell, the female twin always rubbed their cheeks together. He felt a gentle nudge in against his stomach. Looking down, he saw that the giant Dragonite was nudging his stomach. Ash had his answer; they were in fact the Dratini twins. They were back, and now he could go on his journey. But could he register the two of them as his starters? Maybe Professor Oak could pull a few strings?

Professor Oak's Lab

"Professor Oak are you sure you don't any other pokemon that you could give Ash?"-Delia Ketchum asked. The young mother was pleading with the aged professor to help Ash. Professor Oak, the top pokemon researcher in the Kanto Region, stroked his chin as he listened to Delia. Truth be told, Ash was like a second grandson to him. He did have another pokemon in reserve, but it might too much for Ash. That Pikachu was highly disobedient, and just loved shocking people.

"I do have one pokemon left, but it might too much for him to handle. But I guess we have to wait and see."-Oak said. Delia gave a radiant smile, happy that her son wouldn't have to wait months—probably years to get a starter pokemon.

"Thank you Professor Oak! Now we just have to find Ash and tell him the news."-Delia giggled.

Just as she said that, Ash came inside with a mile-wide smile. A smile that had Oak nervous some reason. There were only two reasons for a smile like that: 1) Ash got laid-which would be impossible since he's only ten. Or 2) Ash some how got a pokemon, and wanted to register it as his starter. Oak hope it was the second, cause if it was the first, well Ash was the "King of Brass Balls" then.

Delia had to question why her son was so happy despite not getting a pokemon. Ash simply answered with a: "Come in guys!"

Oak and Delia watched in shock as a shiny Dragonair and Dragonite walked in. "I like to reintroduce you two to the Dratini twins I rescued. And my starter pokemon as well."-Ash said proudly. Oak was taken aback by that; Ash wanted the Dratini twins as his starters. Well it could be done, but Oak had question if Ash could handle two dragon-types. Dragons are immensely powerful, take massive leaps in power, and have an advanced growth rate; mastering attacks in only a few hours to a day. No one could just keep up with these uber-powerful creatures; except two that is. There are only three known Dragon-type masters: Lance and his cousin Clair and Drake of Hoenn.

While Oak was indeed happy for Ash, he had to question why the twins up and left three years ago, only to come back on the day Ash could officially become a Pokemon trainer. Delia was happy for Ash, but questioned why the twins left only to return. It was Ash that answered: "They did it to help to me when I became a Pokemon Trainer. Remember that nearly everyday I talked about being the "Greatest Pokemon Master". They left to become stronger and help fulfill my destiny."

"Did they really do that? Leave and do Mew knows what to help you?"-Delia asked a bit skeptical.

"Yes, I believe that Ash is right. The twins never left Ash's side since he found 'em, and Ash did spout off a lot about being a pokemon master. So it is possible that the twins did leave to grow stronger to help Ash."-Oak explained. Delia nodded, though still skeptical about the twins' reasoning. "So Professor Oak can I get registered and start my journey now? I will not let Gary beat me!"-Ash said. Oak merely rolled his eyes but left to get the required paperwork and the Pokedex.

While Oak was gone, Ash hoped on Oak's computer do some research. The first topic was the gym leaders, location of their gyms, pokemon; types used, and their favored pokemon. With that done, Ash decided to research Dragon-type pokemon. He was considering becoming the "Greatest Dragon Master" instead. The twins are mainly responsible for this as they piqued his interest in them and other dragon-types. He wanted to know their names, locations, what moves they can learn, and anything else.

Delia watched as her son researched dragons, happy to him being focused on his goal of being a pokemon master. When Oak returned, he was stunned to see this serious Ash, but knew that Ash was taking his journey seriously. "Ash come here for a minute. Everything is in order, but you can have only one starter; as such either Dragonair or Dragonite will be the starter, while the other officially becomes your second pokemon. Also this is your Pokedex, it has all known pokemon in the Kanto Region, including the Dratini family. And it will give you the pokemon's level, its weaknesses, and its known attacks."-Oak explained. Ash frowned but nodded, choosing between the two would be tough. Taking the Pokedex, Ash activated it, wanting to know how strong his pokemon are.

Dragonite the pseudo-legendary dragon pokemon, and the final form of the Dratini line. An extremely, rarely seen marine Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans. This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble. Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just sixteen hours.

Sex: Male

Height: 13'5"

Weight: 485 lbs

Ability: Inner Focus-prevents Dragonite from flinching.

Level: 70

Attacks: Dragon Dance, Dragon Rage, Dragon Pulse, Dragonbreathe, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Twister, Strength, Hyper Beam, Thunderpunch, Thunder, Shockwave, Aura Sphere, Seismic Toss, Sky Uppercut, Brick Break, Focus Punch, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Overheat, Aerial Ace, Aeroblast, Air Cutter, Sky Attack, Dark Pulse, Crunch, Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Iron Tail, Hyper Fang, and Extreme speed.

Ash, Delia and Oak were in shock of hearing Dragonite's stats. Dragonite was possibly the strongest wild pokemon ever seen. Then there was its attacks; Oak had never heard of Fire Fang, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Overheat, Aeroblast, Air Cutter, Sky Attack, Dark Pulse, Crunch, and Extreme speed. It was clear to Oak that the twins traveled the entire world to become this strong. He was shaken from his thoughts when the dex read Dragoniar's stats.

Dragonair the dragon-serpent pokemon, and the evolved form of Dratini. A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. Has the ability to change climate conditions.

Sex: Female

Height: 24'6"

Weight: 50.4 lbs

Ability: Shed Skin-Cures status problems

Level: 70

Attacks: Dragon Dance, Dragon Rage, Dragon Pulse, Dragonbreathe, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Twister, Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Thunder, Shockwave, Aura Sphere, Seismic Toss, Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Aqua Tail, Attract, Ice Fang, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Surf, Hydro Pump, Aeroblast, Air Cutter, Sky Attack, Dark Pulse, Crunch, Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Iron Tail, Hyper Fang, and Extreme speed.

Ash was literally trembling with excitement. Two uber-powerful dragons were his starter pokemon, he would succeed at his destiny. "That settles it! Dragonite will be my starter with Dragonair being my second pokemon. Also my destiny has changed; I will become the "Greatest Dragon Master" ever!"-Ash said with conviction. The twin dragons roared, agreeing with their friend and master. Oak gave a chuckle while he left to set up Dragonite as Ash's starter. At the thought, Oak smiled. What other Pokemon Professor could say that one of their trainers has not one but two ubers as their first two pokemon, and shiny pokemon to boot. Oh yes, the years to come would be interesting.

It has been a week since Ash made his choice, now he was riding Dragonite to the Charicfic Valley in the Johto Region. Since he was focusing only on Dragon-types and those with Dragon-potential, he wanted to get a Charizard since it has high Dragon-potential. Dragonite let out a roar, which Ash understood. From what Ash learned, he possesses a powerful "Dragon Soul", the very essence of a dragon that gives him his Dragon Affinity.

All humans are born with some kind of affinity to a specific type of pokemon (i.e. Thunder Soul, Water/Ice Soul, Fire Soul, Fighting Soul, Dark Soul, Bug Soul, etc.) The souls, if strong enough, could allow the trainer to understand what their pokemon is saying. Thus since he had an exceedingly strong "Dragon Soul", he could communicate with Dragon-types and those with Dragon-potential.

"Ash, were close to the valley."-Dragonite said to his trainer.

"Alright Bahamut, set us down and take a nice break. I'll walk the rest of the way."-Ash replied to his partner.

Dragonite nodded before obeying his trainer. Once on the ground, Ash returned Bahamut, and walked the rest of the way.

Charicfic Valley

A tall, green haired teen looked on as the Charizard trained. Her hair was a mess of haphazard spikes, arranged into a ponytail. Her eyes a sapphire blue, angular face, small yet full lips. Her ears adorned to fang-like earrings, bronze in color. Her outfit consisted of a red halter-top with double layered shoulder guards, a tight black shirt covered her toned stomach, a short red skirt with black tights, and high-heeled combat boots. She suddenly looked to the valley's entrance, startling her partner, a female Charizard named Charla, who has a pink bow on her head.

"Chari? Charizard?"-Charla asked.

"…Someone powerful is close Charla, yet I feel no ill intent."-Liza, the green-haired beauty said. Charla merely growled, but quieted down as she and Liza moved towards entrance of the valley. Outside of the valley, Ash was taking his time and admiring nature around him. This is one of the reasons why he wanted to be trainer; to see the world around him for what it really is, to meet new people and pokemon. He was shaken from his thoughts when he reached the valley's entrance as it opened up. Ash saw a beautiful green-haired teen flanked by a Charizard with a pink bow.

Liza's blue eyes were clam, yet blazed with a fire that would scare others, but Ash was unfazed. 'So he is the one I sensed? Such power for one so young! A newly minted trainer can't have such power! It's like and ocean above the sky!'-Liza thought as gazed at the young boy in front of her. She was able to hide her nervousness at feeling such power. The boy stood at 5'2" tall, wore a black/white baseball cap, a red, leather jacket with a dragon emblem on the on his chest (the emblem is of two dragons reaching out to hold a yin-yang pokeball), denim cargo pants, and gray/black hiking boots.

This boy was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto.

"Who are you and why are you here?"-Liza asked.

"You know it's polite to introduce yourself first before demanding someone else's."-Ash replied with a calm smirk.

"Grrr… I'm Liza, caretaker of the Charicfic Valley. This is my partner Charla. Now answer my questions!"-Liza demanded.

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto. I'm here to search for a strong Charizard since it has Dragon-potential. My goal is to become the Greatest Dragon Master ever."-Ash said.

"Humph… I could care less about your goals. I'm not about to let you poach these Charizard!"-Liza shouted as she prepared herself for battle.

"You think a newly minted trainer is a poacher? Look all I have is two pokemon I won the trust of. Allow me to the same with one of the Charizard."-Ash pleaded.

"No!"-was Liza reply.

Ash sighed and was about to leave when a roar stopped him. Turing around, Ash saw a large Charizard fly out and land in between him and Liza.

"Ifrit?"-Liza questioned.

'Ifrit? A cool name for a Charizard.'-Ash thought as he eyed the Charizard. The Charizard was a shiny pokemon due to its black coloration and its red wings. He took out his Pokedex to see the Charizard's stats.

Charizard, the Fire/flying type pokemon, and final form of the Charmander. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.

Sex: Male

Height: 12'6"

Weight: 380 lbs

Ability: Blaze-Boosts all Fire-type attacks by a grand amount.

Level: 70

Attacks: Steel Wing, Overheat, DragonBreathe, Dragon Rage, Fly, Tackle, Take Down, Mega Punch, Seismic Toss, Submission, Tail Whip, Fire Spin, Ember, Skull Bash, Air Slash, Wing Attack, Rage, Fire Fang, Flame Wheel, Dragon Claw, Flare Blitz, Roar, Toxic, Hyper Beam, Protect, Earthquake, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Double Team, Will-O-Wisp, Strength, Fire Punch, Twister, DynamicPunch, and Blast Burn.

'What a Charizard! Level 70 with some excellent moves, and already knows several Dragon-type moves! It's also a shiny pokemon as well! But Why did it come out though?'-Ash thought as stared at the Charizard. Liza was stunned as she heard Helios' stats. 'When did he get so powerful? I'm the caretaker of all the Charizards, and I didn't even know about this? What the Hell?'-Liza thought. Charizard roared, pointed to Ash, then to itself before sliding into a battle stance.

Ash rose an eyebrow, thinking about the Charizard's gesture. "Are you challenging me to a battle? If you are, then will you allow me to capture you and join me on my journey if I win?"-Ash asked shocking Liza. Helios nodded before roaring out a flame. Ash smirk before taking one of the two pokeballs on his necklace, a gift from his mother before he left.

"Tiamat, show him your will!"-Ash roared out as the pokeball flew out. The Shiny Dragonair, known as Tiamat, let out a feminine roar then took a stance. Ifrit eyed the Shiny Dragonair before using a 'come hither' gesture. "Tiamat use Hydro Pump, then take to the skies!"-Ash ordered. Tiamat launched into action as her Hydro Pump collided with Ifrit's Flamethrower. The equals and opposites created a mist of steam, while Helios followed Artemis in the sky.

Tiamat dodged each Flamethrower, and waited for the chance to attack. Ash studied the shiny Charizard's attack patterns, before countering: "Tiamat use ExtremeSpeed, then Aqua Tail. Keep using the two, we'll wear him down." Tiamat mewled before literally disappearing and reappearing in front of a surprised Ifrit, and smashing him into the ground with serious force. The rest of the Charizards were gathered on the cliffs above watching the battle.

Helios stood up shaking of the effects of the Aqua Tail before catching the attack between his shoulder blades. The "ExtremeSpeed Aqua Tail" combo continued for a good while, with the negative effects building up due to Ifrit's Fire-type. Tiamat was showing no signs of wear thanks her tremendous stamina and endurance. "Tiamat switch to Ice Beam, using ExtremeSpeed to help."-Ash ordered. Tiamat did as commanded as she launched the newly created "ExtremeSpeed Ice Beam" combo, smashing the attack into Ifrit's chest, and slamming him into the valley wall.

Ifrit growled as the fire on his tail grew 10x its size and 4x it brightness, signifying that his Blaze ability is active. Helios launched a massive Overheat at Tiamat with impressive speeds. "Tiamat dodge with ExtremeSpeed and use Seismic Toss, then and "ExtremeSpeed Aqua Tail" to finish him off."-Ash ordered quickly. Tiamat roared before the God-like speed of the ExtremeSpeed took affect, saving her from massive damage, and putting her into position.

Using her long tail, she wrapped up Ifrit, took off into the sky, did several revolutions, dove downward, and slammed Helios into the ground. When the dust the cleared, Helios was struggling to stand, and just as he did, he got face full of "ExtremeSpeed Aqua Tail" once again. Helios glowered at Dragonair before smirking and passing out. Ash nodded his to Helios before throwing a pokeball, capturing him.

"Welcome to the team Ifrit. I'll get you healed up at the nearest Pokemon Center."-Ash promised as he left.

"I will achieve my destiny as the Greatest Dragon Master ever. I shall be known as the Dragon Lord."-Ash said as he looked towards the sky.

That's a wrap for chapter one of Dragon Lord. In this story, Ash focuses on just Dragon-types and will capture every last one of them. Yes this includes the Legendaries as well. ALL HAIL ASH THE DRAGON LORD! Also Ash will name his pokemon to give them more personality. Here is a spoiler of Ash's team.

Ash's Pokemon Team

Bahamat; Dragonite

Tiamat; Dragonair

Ifrit; Charizard

Ares; Gyarados

Ophion; Aerodactyl

Poseidon; Seadra

Well that's Ash's team. Of the six, only four will be shiny; Dragonite, Dragonair, Charizard, and Gyarados. The Areodactyl and Seadra will be normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Johto Region: Blackthorn City Gym

"Let me get this straight. A newly minted trainer, who called himself Ash Ketchum, came to the valley, asked to search for powerful Charizard because he plans on becoming the "Greatest Dragon Master" ever. You denied him, but Ifrit, the shiny Charizard that I begged and pleaded you to let me have and train, came out and challenged this Ash. Ash accepted under the condition that if he wins, then Helios joins, which Helios agreed to. Then Ash called out a shiny Dragonair that he called Tiamat, dominated Ifrit, and captured him. Did I miss anything Liza?"-a blue-haired beauty asked her green-haired friend.

"(sigh)… yeah Clair. This Ash Ketchum, a newly minted trainer, was powerful! In fact I could sense the strength of his soul when he was just half a mile away from the valley! And when he arrived… it was like unbelievable… like I was in the presence of a king or something. It was exceedingly dense and heavy, like a veritable ocean of power crushing me in its wake."-Liza shivered. It was only her stubbornness and her desire to protect the valley that she didn't show any weakness in front of Ash.

Clair, cousin of Lance, granddaughter of the Dragon Clan Elder, and the Gym leader of the Blackthorn City gym in Johto repeated the story in her head. She stood, without heels, at 5'9". In heels, she stood at 5'11". Her hair being a beautiful ocean blue hair held in a high ponytail, a fringe in the middle of her face, with two chin-length bangs that jutted out at a 90 degree angles in wing-like shapes, dark blue eyes, a near triangular face, perfect nose, firm cheekbones, full lips, and an athletic yet buxom body. She had on a blue, two-tone trainer with a black cape, blue gloves with a single black ring at her wrists, and blue high-heeled boots with two black rubber rings just under her knees. Clair's beauty has gained her many compliments and admirers.

As Clair thought it, the more she became intrigued at the young trainer known as Ash Ketchum. 'He must have a "Dragon Soul" since very few are able to find, let alone control a Dragonair. Then it was its coloration; lavender. Could it be the same Dragonair that Lance was trying to track down? If this Ash was able to capture it, then could he have captured the shiny Dragonite too? Lance did say he had a run in with the two where they defeated his Dragonair and left. So…'-Clair thought. This was going to require her to have her eyes and ears open so she could find out more about Ash.

Pallet Town: Professor Oak's Lab

After making his usual rounds and checking the health of pokemon under his, Professor Oak was situated in his lab, checking both over some information. His computer beeped, meaning that either Gary of Ash must have caught a new pokemon. Checking, it was both for Ash and Gary; Gary caught a Nidoran, while Ash caught a Charizard. It was Ash's Charizard that had the professor's attention; it was a shiny! 'Dear Mew! How on earth is Ash able to find, let alone catch shiny pokemon? They're extremely rare; the rarest form of all pokemon and are usually four times more powerful than their regular counterparts. Are you truly destined for greatness Ash?'-Oak thought as looked at the Charizard's stats. "Yep he's destined for greatness."-Oak said with a deadpan expression.

Johto Region: Olivine City

Ash rested lazily in the Olivine City Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy was kind enough to check his pokemon, even though he was from Kanto. She just needed his Pokedex to verify his trainer status. While his team was getting checked out, Ash did some research. First on the Johto Region itself; the gyms, gym leaders, locations of dragon-type pokemon (which he had to make a list since he couldn't update his pokedex until he first competed in his first league.) and anything else he thought was important. After he just surfed the net until he came across an article detailing a Gyarados attack in Mahogany Town. The Gyarados in question was a shiny one; being crimson red in color.

Now Ash was waiting for his team to finish getting check ups, and he would be off to Mahogany Town for that Gyarados.

Johto Region: Blackthorn City Gym

"WHAT? Are you sure about this Clair?"-Lance screamed at his young cousin over the video-phone. Lance stood at 6'2" tall, had auburn hair in spikes, purple eyes, and sharp features. His usual outfit is a one-piece navy blue jumpsuit, with red trim, black belt, "mountain" designs on the sleeves (also with red trim) black in color, and black knee high boots. The look was finished off with an ankle-length black cape, just like Clair's, but his had a red undertone to Clair's blue. His purple eyes were staring hard at his young cousin through the screen, trying to understand what he just heard.

"I'm not deaf Lance! There's no reason to yell! And yes I'm sure, I got the story from Liza, and I put the pieces together from the "clues" I got from the story. And there are a few images of the shiny dragon pair on the net due that Tracey kid. So I called you as soon as I could."-Clair explained to her cousin. Even though it had been a few days since then, their schedules were sometimes conflicting since she's a gym leader and he's an Elite Four member.

"Mmmm. Well as much as I hate it, I can't do much about it if the two were captured. But we can keep an eye out for this Ash Ketchum; if he really did capture the two and that shiny Charizard he must be skilled."-Lance said to his cousin. He was going to keep watch on this Ash Ketchum.

"While I'll admit he's skilled, do you really think he can fulfill his goal of being the "Greatest Dragon Master" ever? I mean you, Drake and I are the only dragon specialists trainers in the world, and the PLC (Pokemon League Committee) might not allow another Dragon-type trainer due to the fact many dragons are ubers if properly trained."-Clair explained. She was quite intrigued by the young trainer, and if his "Dragon Soul" is as powerful as Liza explained, then Ash would be a challenge to face.

"We'll cross that bridge we when get there. Besides the best things life always come in threes, so we might have a trio of Dragon Masters."-Lance said with a cheesy smile. Clair also smiled, wondering about Ash and his ability to succeed in his dream. He could possible take Drake's place since his old age would force him to retire, though he was very stubborn.

Johto Region; Mahogany Town

'Hmmm. This is the place that the article stated the Gyarados was seen rampaging. I'll ask around to get better information.'-Ash thought to himself. Ash went to the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center, since the Nurse Joy would hear of many tales from the traveling trainers. He also saw the recent signs of an attack and the construction crews repairing the damage. After checking in, Ash approached the beautiful Nurse Joy for the info he needed. "Excuse me Nurse Joy but could answer a few questions I have?"-Ash asked. The Nurse Joy, who looked 17 years old, looked up from her monitor to look at the trainer before her

"Of course! It's my job to help the trainers. So what can I help you with?"-Joy answered.

"It's always more polite to ask. I've come to capture the rampaging Gyarados I read in an article on the net, but it didn't give me the location."-Ash replied.

At the mention of the Gyarados, Joy paled considerably, not wanting to remember the damage the great beast caused recently caused. "If you're smart, you'll stay away from the Lake of Rage. I don't want the death of a trainer on my conscious."-Joy said solemnly.

"The Lake of Rage? Thank you Nurse Joy."-Ash said as he left the center. Looking at the map he bought, he located the Lake of Rage. 'Hmmm. The Lake of Rage is north of the town. Gyarados you are mine!'-Ash with confidence. One fifteen-minute hike later, Ash appeared at the picturesque Lake of Rage. Taking in the scenery for while, Ash enacted his plan. "GYARADOS! I've come to challenge you! Show yourself ya coward!"-Ash said as he gripped Hyperion's pokeball. Not even a good minute after that sentence left his mouth, the lake began churning like raging sea; a large whirlpool forming in the center.

Soon it exploded outward as a crimson-red beast rose from the lake's depths. It was Gyarados, in its shiny glory, and it was pissed! It gave out a loud roar, before its eyes settled on Ash. Ash took out his pokedex to scan the shiny Gyarados.

Gyarados, the Atrocious pokemon, the evolved form of Magikarp and the Water/Flying type serpent. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature. Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month.

Sex: Male

Height: 31'9"

Weight: 530 lbs

Ability: Intimidate-Lowers the opponent's attack by one level.

Level: 65

Attacks: Dragon Dance, Dragonbreathe, Dragon Rage, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Twister, Iron Tail, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Ice Fang, Aurora Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Surf, Ice Shard, Hyper Beam, Bite, Crunch, Tackle, Ancient Power, Secret Power, Hidden Power, Reflect, Protect, Substitute, Roar, Lock-On, and Quick Attack.

"Hmmm. Impressive."-Ash said to himself as he reread the stats.

"You, boy! Did you just challenge me? Such audacity you have!"-the shiny Gyarados roared at Ash.

"It is not audacity Gyarados. My mission is two-fold; to capture you and to stop you from hurting the people and pokemon of Mahogany Town."-Ash replied calmly to the serpent.

"You think you can capture me? Your arrogance knows no bounds!"-Gyarados roared angrily. Ash merely stood his ground, not allowing the serpent to scare him.

"Then lets make a wager then. A battle between you and my starter pokemon; if we win you join us. If you win, we'll leave and never return. Do you accept?"-Ash asked the serpent. Gyarados looked upon Ash with a calculating gaze, trying to determine if it should take the wager or not.

"I accept you wager boy! But be prepared to lose!"-Gyarados roared out.

"Actually it is you should be prepared to lose. Bahamat, show him your will!"-Ash called out to his starter. Hyperion, the shiny Dragonite, stood tall and proud; his ability Inner Focus protecting him from the Gyarados' Intimidate ability. The shiny pokemon stared each other waiting for the other to even move in the slightest way. "Hyperion use ExtremeSpeed then Thunderpunch!"-Ash ordered. With "God-Speed" on his side, Bahamat phased in and out of reality before the shocked Gyarados, and decked the serpent with the super-effective Thunderpunch. Gyarados roared in pain as the electricity of the Thunderpunch flew through his body, his water-type half unable to handle the power of the attack. Gyarados tried to shake of the effects of Thunderpunch, not to show any weakness to Ash and Hyperion, but was easier said than done.

Gyarados growled, launching the bluish-purple DragonBreathe at Bahamat. "Bahamat dodge, then use Thunder!"-Ash ordered. Bahamat dodged the DragonBreathe quite easily, charging up a powerful Thunder while he repeatedly dodged the Gyarados' numerous attacks. Close to full power, Bahamat launched the Thunder, landing another super-effective move against the Water/Flying dual type serpent. Gyarados was close to fainting now; the two super-effective attacks taking its toll on him. But the Gyarados was a proud Gyarados, and he would go down fighting.

The shiny red Gyarados put every once of power it had left into this final attack; knowing that if he lost, it was to a powerful trainer who could make him stronger. Gyarados launched the strongest Twister it could in its weakened state. "Bahamat use Hyper Beam!"-Ash calmly ordered. Bahamat did as ordered, his Hyper Beam tearing through the semi-strong Twister with preternatural power, Bahamat saw understanding and acceptance in the eyes of Gyarados, knowing that he lost to a superior opponent. The Hyper Beam, slammed it into the shiny Gyarados, and enveloping him in a titanic explosion. When the blast cleared, the shiny Gyarados was floating in the lake unconscious. Ash threw a pokeball, easily catching the knocked out Gyarados. Recalling Hyperion, Ash walked back to the town's Pokemon Center seeing as it was close to evening, and he needed his Gyarados checked out.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"- Joy squealed as smothered Ash's face with her DD-cup breasts. Ash had just returned when he asked Joy to heal his new Gyarados, explained how he caught the beast, which lead to Nurse Joy hugging the boy while giving him a view in the "Valley of the Gods" aka her large breasts. Getting himself from the hug (and Joy's perfect breasts) Ash straightened himself and calmed down before replying. "It's ok. Me catching the Gyarados meant that there would be no more attacks. So in the end we got what we wanted."-Ash said with a shrug. Joy looked at the young boy, her mind wandering.

'While he came to get the Gyarados for his pokemon team, he still did an invaluable service to Mahogany Town. There has to be a way to thank him for riding us of that beast, but what?'-Joy thought to herself. She looked over Ash, giving him a critical eye. 'He should probably be a few years younger than me, so I guess it could work. I mean a trainer is seen as an adult on their tenth birthday, so…'-Joy thought as she approached Ash after he finished his call.

Ash had just finished his call to both his mom and Professor Oak when he felt Joy approach him. She surprised him when she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her large breasts into the back of his head. "Uh… what are you doing Nurse Joy."-Ash asked nervously. This was something new to him, and he didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Well… I just figured out how to repay for what you done for the town."-Joy said as turned Ash around to face her. Ash saw that Joy's clear blue eyes had darkened considerably; with an emotion he couldn't describe.

"There's no reason to tha… mmpphh!"-Ash couldn't continue when Joy's pouty full lips claimed his own. Ash didn't know what to do; this was his first kiss so he tried to return as best as possible. The need for air soon separated the two, with a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

"Wow… just wow!"-Ash said in a daze. Joy smiled as she took Ash's hand lead him to her private quarters in the center.

"If you liked that, you'll love this!"-Joy said with a seductive smirk.

That night Ash was introduced to the world of adults; allowing him to finally call himself a man, and partake in knowledge in how to properly please a woman. The following morning, the young Nurse Joy that introduced Ash into the world of adults, gave him a blue pokemon egg. She told him it was a Swablu egg, and it would evolved into Altaria at level 35. She explained that Altaria is a dual Dragon/Flying type.

Hoenn Region: Meteor Falls

Ash sighed as he hiked up the mountains of Meteor Falls. Thanks to Professor Oak, he was able to get his Pokedex upgraded with the Johto and Hoenn national dex. Now he was hunting for Bagon, the first stage of the apex pokemon Salamence. Ash had Bahamat scouring the skies to find where a Bagon was, since he knew one wasn't going to show itself to him. It was close to an hour later that Bahamat returned with news; "Ash, I found a small valley with a Bagon and Shelgon. There are also several Salamences as well."

"A three-for-on deal eh? Lets get going Bahamat!"

It took the duo two hours to reach the clearing, the Bagons, Shelgons, Salamences looked up to the arrivals. Ash disembarked Bahamat and calmly looked at the Bagon family. A Bagon timidly walked towards Ash, looking over the first human its ever seen. The Bagon sniffed him for a few moments before nuzzling Ash's leg happily. Seeing as their fellow mon wasn't hurt, and seemed to be enjoying the human's presence, the others slowly moved towards Ash.

"Hi there. I'm Ash and this is my partner Bahamat. I've come here to find a powerful Bagon for my team. And it looks like I found one."-Ash said as he kneeled in front of the Bagon nuzzling him. "so what do you say little guy, you wanna join and have some great adventures?"-Ash asked the Bagon. Bagon tilted its head to the side before replying; "Sure! I always wanted to see the outside world!"

"Well then Bagon I'll make sure you get to see everything once we leave."

"Huh? you can understand me?"

"Of course I can Bagon! It due to my powerful Dragon Soul that I can understand Dragon-types."

"Really? That means you can tell all about the outside world! Can my sister come to? She just evolved, and I'm sure she'll be happy to go on adventures."

"I don't mind! So where is you sister?"

"Right here human."

Ash turned to see a large Shelgon walking up to him.

Shelgon, the Endurance Pokémon. Inside Shelgon's armor-like shell, cells are in the midst of transformation to create an entirely new body. This Pokémon's shell is extremely heavy, making its movements sluggish. Its armored body makes all attacks bounce off. The armor is too tough to penetrate.

Sex: Female

Height 3′7″ (1.09m)

Weight: 243.6 lbs (110.5 kg)

Level: 45

Abilities: Rock Head; Protects the Pokémon from recoil damage.

Attacks: Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Drgaon Claw, Dragonbreath, Ember, Crunch, Focus Energy, Protect, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Twister, Fire Fang, Hydro Pump, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, Iron Defense, Rest, Flamethrower, and Fury Cutter.

"Well then you want to join you brother here and see the outside world?"

"You bet human! I've always wanted to leave this place for something better."-the Shelgon said gleefully. Ash smirked before pulling out two pokeballs and tapping the brother and sister on the head. Two flashes and a pings later, Ash had two new dragons under his control. He looked to see some expectant faces of a few Bagon, Shelgon and one or two Salamence.

"Those who want to join me come on up."

Two more Bagon and Shelgon approached Ash as he sent two more pokeballs at them. The four were captured easily, not really fighting against the capture. Seeing that there were no more takers, Ash made to leave until a shiny Salamence flew in front of him. It's body is green while the wings were a dark red. Bahamat moved to protect his friend/master in case the Salamence tried to attack Ash.

Salamence, the evolved form of Shelgon, and the final stage of Bagon. Salamence came about as a result of a strong, long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered a sudden mutation in this Pokémon's cells, causing it to sprout its magnificent wings. To express its joy, it flies and wheels all over the sky while spouting flames from its mouth.

Sex: Male

Height: 4′11″ (1.50m)

Weight: 226.2 lbs (102.6 kg)

Level: 62

Abilities: Intimidate; lower's the opponent's Attack by one stage when the holder switches in (including the start of a battle).

Attacks: Bite, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Rage, Focus Energy, Dragonbreath, Protect, Scary Face, Fly, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Zen Headbutt, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Iron Tail, Roar, Double Team, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Rock Smash, Fire Blast, Aerial Ace, Secret Power, Steel Wing, Twister, and Outrage.

"Not so fast human. I want to battle you!"

"And if we win, you join us?"

"Of course human."

"Bahamat show him your will!"

Salamence launched a Twister, only for Bahamat to counter with his own Twister. The staled for a bit, before an explosion happened. Ash braced himself, as the Bagon and Shelgon scattered from the fight. "Bahamat use Dragonbreath!"

Bahamat launched the bluish-purple flame, striking the shiny Salamence and dealing double damage to the dragon. Salamence roared in anger as he launched a powerful Hyper Beam, that smashed into Bahamat that left the dragon on his back. Bahamat was on his feet instantly, growling at his fellow Apex pokemon. "Bahamat use Dragon Pulse, then Flamethrower!"

Bahamat slammed the Dragon Pulse into the Salamence, who roared out as he got to his feet and countered the Flamethrower with Double Team. The Flamethrower destroyed the copies, as the real one appeared behind Bahamat, and smashed an Iron Tail into Bahamat's back.

"DRAGONITE!"

"Bahamat! Use Ice Beam, then Hyper Fang!"

"Dragonite!"-Bahamat called out as he hit Salamence with his double weakness as the shiny cried out. Salamence cried out again as Bahamat sunk his Hyper Fang into the apex's neck.

"Bahamet use Sky Uppercut, then Seismic Toss to finish it off!" The Sky Uppercut threw the Salamence into the air, setting him up for the Seismic Toss. Bahamat grabbed Salamence, did the three revolutions, before slamming his fellow Apex into the ground with a BOOM!

Bahamat leapt out of the crater waiting to see if the Salamence was still up and ready for more. The Salamence charged out with a fast Dragon Rush.

SLAM!

"Bahamat!"-Ash called as his starter struggled to his feet. "(growl)... Bahamat, use your own Dragon Rush then Hyper Beam!"

"NITE!" Bahamat launched his own Dragon Rush while powering up a Hyper Beam. Salamence charged another Dragon Rush to counter Bahamat's Dragon Rush. The two collided, pushing to over power the other, until Bahamat launched his Hyper Beam, causing an explosion that dwarfed the others, as the smoked obscured Ash's view of the battle. Soon the shiny Salamence fell to the ground, with Bahamat barely hovering above the ground.

Ash threw a pokeball to catch the shiny Salamence, then called back Bahamat. "Quite the haul I made today."

Kanto Region: Cerulean City; Cerulean Cave

Ash sighed as he walked along the path to the "dreaded" Cerulean Cave. From the info received from Professor Oak, the cave contains powerful, high-level pokemon, and is quite dangerous. Though he was reluctant, Oak gave Ash a temporary pass that would allow him to get past the guards since the PLC didn't want unqualified trainers to get seriously hurt or worse. "Halt! Unless you have participated in the Kanto League, and have prove of it, you can't enter!"-one of the guards stated. Ash merely pulled out his temporary pass and showed it to the guards. The guards took the pass and scanned it to make sure it was authentic. "You may pass, but remember that this is you first, only and last in there. Unless you partake in the Kanto League and have proof, then you may return."-the same guard stated as he returned the pass and allowed Ash to enter.

Taking out his flashlight, releasing Ares, Ash took his time in the cave. He told Ares that he wanted to find a Seadra, since it has dragon-potential, and its evolved form was a Water/Dragon dual type. Ares lead his master to a medium sized lake. Thanking Ares, Ash recalled him and released Bahamat. Bahamat released a great roar that resounded throughout the cave, attracting the attention of the final member of Ash's team. Ash and Bahamat turned their attention to the lake to see to piercing blue eyes stare at them. "Seadra, I know that you're there. I've come to challenge you for the right to capture you. Do you accept this challenge?"-Ash asked his voice reverberated throughout the cave. Seadra revealed it self to Ash, its cool blue eyes staring intently at the boy. Pokedex in hand, Ash scanned the Seadra.

Seadra, the seahorse pokemon and the evolved form of Horsea. Seadra generates whirlpools by spinning its body. The whirlpools are strong enough to swallow even fishing boats. This pokemon weakens prey with these currents, then swallows it whole. The poisonous barbs all over its body are highly valued as ingredients for making traditional herbal medicine. It shows no mercy to anything approaching its nest.

Sex: Female

Height: 3'11"

Weight: 55.1 lbs

Level: 65

Ability: Poison Point; Contact with the Pokémon may poison the foe. Sniper; Powers up moves if they become critical hits.

Attacks: Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Bubble Beam, Surf, Ice Beam, Brine, Water Pulse, Blizzard, Leer, Smokescreen, Focus Energy, Agility, Double Team, Hidden Power, Toxic, Endure, Attract, Rest, Disable, Substitute, Protect, Twister, and Return.

'She has TWO abilities? Awesome! She has great stats and some good attacks. It's a good thing I plan on making my team share their moves with each other.'-Ash thought to himself.

"I sense great strength from you and your soul is pure. I'll allow myself to go with you young trainer."-Seadra said, shocking Ash since he had to battle his last to pokemon just to get them to come along. Smiling Ash threw a pokeball, the tapping the Seadra on her head. She willing went without a fight. With the capture successful, the pokeball returned to Ash. Ash patted Hyperion on the back since he was ready to battle, when a whoosh of wind came from the behind the duo. Before them stood a fucking Aerodactyl; which had Ash scrambling for his pokedex.

Aerodactyl is a ferocious, prehistoric Pokemon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated saw-like fangs. It is called the "King of Skies" due to being unrivaled in said environment.

Sex: Male

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 130.1 lbs

Ability: Pressure; makes any attack targeted at this pokemon - regardless of whether it hits - use 2 PP instead of 1. Rock Head; Protects the Pokémon from recoil damage.

Level: 73

Attacks: Fly, Defog, Strength, Rock Smash, Bite, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Scary Face, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Roar, Agility, Ancient Power, Crunch, Take Down, Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Sand Storm, Earthquake, Double Team, Flamethrower, Hidden Power, Protect, Dragon Claw, Dragonbreathe, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail, and Foresight.

'Sweet Mew! If there's an Aerodactyl down here, alive after all these years, then what else will I find? Thank you Professor Oak!'-Ash thought to himself.

"I see so you're the one with such power. I challenge you human!"-Aerodactly cried out. Ash smirked, finding the final member of his team.

"Only if you agree to join me on my journey by allowing me to capture you."-Ash said as he recalled Hyperion, wanting to use his newest pokemon for this.

"(snort)… If you can beat me that is. But I agree human. Prepare for battle!"-Aerodactly cried as he flapped his wings. Ash smirked before calling out; "Poseidon, show him your will!" The female Seadra, now known as Poseidon appeared in flash in the lake, poised for battle.

"Your will my master."-Poseidon said as she readied herself.

"Poseidon, under water now!"- Ash ordered. Poseidon dived several feet under water just in time to dodge the Supersonic from the prehistoric beast. "Poseidon, surface and use Attract quickly!"-Ash called out. Surfacing, the female pokemon used her charms to sway Aerodactyl into not attacking her. Aerodactyl fell under the effects of the Attract, with large pink hearts in place of his regular eyes. "Poseidon use Hydro Pump until he's out!"-Ash ordered. Since Aerodactyl was part rock, then the water-type moves of Poseidon would be super-effective. Despite being pelted by super-effective Hydro Pumps due to his "true love", Aerodactyl did nothing to defend himself until it was almost too late. The Attract wore off only for Aerodactyl to let out a near ear-splitting screech of pain due to the damage he took. Aerodactyl growled before admitting an orange light from his mouth. It was Hyper Beam!

"Poseidon use Double Team on the double!"-Ash ordered. Close to two dozen Poseidon clones filled the lake, but it didn't matter since the Aerodactyl used every ounce of energy he had left in his battered body. The blast was powerful coming from a weakened pokemon, clearly proving its strength. Half the lake was gone, evaporated by the immense heat of beam, but Poseidon was no where to be seen. "Poseidon finish this with Twister!"-Ash called out as he looked up. Aerodactyl also looked to see his foe suspended in mid-air close to the cave's roof preparing to fire its attack. Aerodactyl in its weakened state couldn't dodge nor defend as the Dragon-type move slammed into him, and slammed him into the cave wall where he fainted. Ash threw the pokeball capturing the prehistoric beast and finishing his team.

Ash continued on in the cave, catching a level 56 Omastar, a level 61 Kabuto, two level 67 Gyaradoses, a level 58 Onix, and a level 66 Dragonite.

Pewter City: Pewter City Gym; Two weeks later

Ash slowly approached the Pewter City Gym, going over his near two week training session his dragons. Now Ash was ready to go against the Gym leaders of Kanto. Entering the boulder-theme gym, Ash looked around before shouting; "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge for the Boulder Badge!" He waited for a while before a tall young man in his late teens come out of the back. He wore an orange short sleeve shirt, green vest, brown cargo pants, and brownish-black books. His were closed into slits, had brown spiky hair, an angular face, square chin and thin lips.

"I'm Brock Harrison, leader of the Pewter City Gym and holder of the Boulder Badge. So you ready to battle?"-Brock said as he lead his challenger to the arena. As they walked, Ash noticed that there were in the stands of the arena nine children; five boys and four girls. Brock's siblings perhaps? Getting his place opposite that of Brock, Brock began with the opening precedings of the match; "This shall be a three-on-three battle between Brock Stone of the Pewter City Gym and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Rhyhorn! Let's Rock-n-Roll!"-Brock said as the rock rhino appeared in flash with a roar. Ash looked at the rhino, contemplating which of dragons would be best.

"Tiamat, show 'em your will!"-Ash said as his shiny Dragonair took the field. Brock stared in shock at the shiny Dragonair, unable to believe that a trainer was able to capture the pseudo-legendary. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Brock moved to attack.

"Rhyhorn use horn drill now!"-Brock ordered. Rhyhorn's drill began to spin to at immense speeds before the Rock-type charged.

"Tiamat use ExtremeSpeed to dodge then Aqua Tail!"-Ash ordered calmly. Brock rose an eyebrow at that. ExtremeSpeed? Aqua Tail? What the Hell? Tiamat literally vanished before the Rhyhorn's eyes, causing the rhino to stop in its tracks and its attack just to see what the hell happened. The lavender colored Dragonair phased back in reality, its tail covered in a drill-like water cone, that slammed on top of the confused Rhyhorn's head with such force that a crater was created. When the dust cleared, Rhyhorn was in a large crater knocked out while Tiamat was unscathed and floating peacefully in front of her trainer.

"What was that? I never heard of those two moves! Did you train outside of Kanto?"-Brock asked wanting answers.

"Yes I did actually. I trained in the other regions of Johto and Hoenn before coming back home."-Ash explained in a white lie. He didn't know if Brock would believe the true story, hell Ash's own mother is still skeptical about the twins' motives. Brock recalled his defeated Rhyhorn with a frown. Ash was not to be underestimated; if training outside of Kanto gave Ash moves from those region, then who knows what else he got up his sleeves? "Golem, Rock-n-Roll!"-Brock called out as the evolved form of Geodude appeared with a growl.

"Tiamat, Hydro pump from the air!"-Ash called out. Artemis did as instructed; taking off into the air before launching her numerous Hydro Pumps.

"Golem use roll out to dodge."-Brock ordered his pokemon. He knew that Golem wouldn't fail him, not now not ever. Golem roared as hr contracted himself into a boulder-like ball and began spinning to dodge the super-effective water attacks.

"Tiamat, soak the entire field!"-Ash ordered as a plan began forming in his mind. Artemis mewled before drenching the entire field in water, hitting the spinning Golem and causing serious damage to the rock type. "Follow up with Ice Beam! Freeze everything on the field!"-Ash ordered to Artemis. Artemis fired off a powerful Ice Beam, the water soaked field instantly freezing over as well as Golem. Brock watched on in shock at how Ash turned the field into a weapon for his disposal. "Tiamat finish it with Hyper Beam!"-Ash ordered. The lavender Dragonair charged up the beam and moments later launched the orange beam of destruction at the frozen Golem. Brock could only watch in fear as his Golem was engulfed by the blast. When the dust cleared, Brock saw Golem was out of commission as he had cracks on his shell, and badly burned. Recalling his buddy, Brock murmured a thank you before looking at Ash.

"You're stronger than I thought Ash Ketchum. You've dominated this match with only one of your pokemon, while I lost two already! I can see you will do great things, as such it will be my honor to know that I was the first to feel your strength."-Brock intoned. Ash nodded with a small smile. "Lets end this! Onix, Rock-n-Roll!"-Brock said as he brought out his big guns. The rock snake appeared ready to fight this new challenge. Tiamat looked at the large rock snake with akin to a look of boredom.

"Tiamat Double Team then Aqua Tail!"-Ash ordered. Tiamat did and instructed, getting two-dozen copies of herself, each with an Aqua Tail. Onix looked trying and failing to locate the real Tiamat.

"Onix use Rock Throw to find the real one!"-Brock ordered. Onix roared as it smashed its tail on the ice covered field, then threw the ice chunks at the Dragonairs. All of the Dragonairs were dispelled, as the real one appeared behind Onix's head without warning. Brock was unable to get a warning out fast enough was he watched Onix's head get slammed into the ice covered field. When Onix didn't move, it was clear that it was knocked out, and that Ash won.

Recalling his downed Onix, Brock looked at Ash wit ha smile. "Congratulations Ash! You won the match, thus the Boulder Badge! Congratulations once again!"-Brock said his younger brother, Forrest Stone, brought the case that held the badge. Brock then presented the Badge to Ash and Tiamat, who accepted the badge while Tiamat rubbed their cheeks together. Placing his first badge in the badge case that Oak gave, Ash said goodbye to Brock and his family and left for the next gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Cerulean City; Cerulean City Pokemon Center

Ash sighed as he let the warm water of the Pokemon Center's shower fall around him. Whatever tensions in his muscles were slowly leaving, allowing the young trainer to relax. His first gym battle had seen him as the victor, leaving seven more left to conquer. Stepping out of the shower, drying himself off, getting dressed in his newly cleaned clothes, and headed towards his room. "It seems I caught you just in time Ash."-a familiar voice said. Ash looked behind him to see Brock Harrison with a large backpack on his back.

"Brock… what are you doing here?"-Ash questioned the gym leader.

"Well I hoping that you'll let me join you on your journey."-Brock said with a sheepish smile.

"Why?"-Ash asked, trying to think of the pros and cons of having a travel buddy.

"You see I was the gym leader while my dad recovered from his surgery. My dream is to be a great pokemon breeder like my grandfather, Keith Harrison. My father just completed his physical rehab and can return to active duty. He saw our battle, and told me it was time that I leave on my own quest to fulfill my dream. So I packed what was needed, said goodbye to the family, and left for Cerulean city in hopes of catching up to you."-Brock explained.

Ash nodded his head, showing Brock that he understood the story while the pros and cons continued to compile themselves in his list. Seeing that there were more pros than cons, Ash decided; "Alright Brock, I'll agree to let you join me. But let me warn you now; you try to hurt my pokemon or hamper me in any form, it's over." The seriousness and the deadly voice that Ash used made Brock gulp in fear.

"Yes sir!"-Brock said agreeing to Ash's terms and not wanting to see what Ash would do to him if he somehow impeded Ash's journey.

"At ease soldier. I assume you already checked in and have a room."-Ash stated. Brock nodded before heading to his room, two doors down from Ash's.

"Night Ash. See ya in the morning."-Brock said before retiring for the night.

"Night."-Ash said simply.

"What do you mean they just give away the badge? What kind of gym leaders are these Sensational Sisters?"-Ash asked incredulously. He and Brock met up in the center's cafeteria for breakfast, where Brock began telling him about the other gym leaders. Apparently the Sensational Sisters were more interested in performing underwater shows and ballet than actual pokemon battles.

"The kind that are not interested in battles. Because of the Sensational Sisters, the Cerulean City Gym has gained a deplorable reputation of being easier than opening a door. Their parents are rolling over in their graves every damn day!"-Brock elaborated with a sigh.

"Their purposely ruining their parent's legacy?"-Ash asked shocked that the trio would do such a thing.

"Actually the Sensational Sisters just have no talent for battling. They suck, they're horrendous and any other adjective for bad. Because of this lack of skill and the inability to gain battle experience, the PIA - the Pokémon Inspection Agency, might remove the gym from the region's gym registry. This puts pressure on their younger sister who is the only one that gained their parents skills in battle. If the PIA does remove them, trainers from Kanto and the other regions will have to get seven badges until the Pokemon League officials can get a new gym to replace the Cerulean Gym."-Brock explained shaking his head.

First Kanto has been without an Elite Four Champion for a couple of years since the last one died due to health problems, now they might lose a gym because three sisters can't even battle to save their lives.

"Wait you said they have a younger sister who can and will battle. Then that means she may be able to save the gym right?"-Ash asked hopefully. He did not want to be given badge because the leaders were too horrendous in battles.

"Yes, her name is Misty Waterflower and she's the youngest. She's a bit of tomboy with a temper, but she's a good friend who you can count on. She disagrees with her older sisters' idea of using the gym for underwater plays, despite their popularity, instead of battling. But they don't seem to care since their performances are very popular and slightly counteract the negative feed back they get from trainers who come to battle for the Cascade Badge, only to be given the badge."-Brock continued.

"So basically I have to hope that Misty Waterflower is there if I want the badge the old fashion way huh?"-Ash asked sardonically. Brock didn't say anything, not wanting to add on to Ash's already sour mood. "I'm gonna go train a bit with my team."-Ash said simply as he left the center.

Seafoam Islands

Misty Waterflower, the 'Fourth Sensational Sister ', and soon-to-be Water Pokemon Master scoured the the maze-like tunnels of the caves under the Seafoam Islands. Thanks to her fellow gym leader Blaine, she has a map of the entire tunnel system allowing her to navigate them without getting lost. This was the best place to train with so many trainers coming, even her idol Lorelei Kanna of the Kanto Elite Four comes from time to time. Misty remembered the time she finally able to meet her idol;

Flashback: Mandarin Island; 6 months ago

Misty was ecstatic; she was going to see her idol Lorelei Kanna of the Kanto Elite Four give a lecture. Originally Misty came because of a strange rumor about an eight-hundred pound Slowpoke. While wandering around as there was no known location of the eight-hundred pound Slowpoke. Then she saw it; a promotional poster of her idol Lorelei Kanna giving a lecture. She was happy to get the chance to see her idol, but almost cried when she was it was sold out. But Misty has always proven to be resourceful.

So after tricking this dumb surfer/trainer for his ticket, the young 12 year old was off to see Lorelei. It was spectacular; Lorelei's Slowbro easily took down this trainer's Machamp with Mega Punch. Her Cloyster easily froze an unnamed Trainer's Kadabra with a strong Blizzard. And her Dewgong defeated an unnamed Trainer's Marowak. The lecture showed that no matter what type of pokemon you have, the battle is not always in favor because of it. You had to constantly think on your toes as your opponent can snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. With the lecture over and the audience clearing, Misty knew this was her chance to meet Lorelei.

Said redhead was getting ready to leave when a voice stopped her; "Ms. Kanna?"

The Ice Master, or Mistress if you want to get technical, turned around to see an orange-haired young girl of twelve. Said girl wore a white/orange women's textile vest which was left unzipped, an orange/white one-piece swimsuit, denim hot pants, and black/orange Nike running shoes. Her orange hair is in a side ponytail on the left and her greenish-blue eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Yes?"-Lorelei asked with a raised fire-red brow. She was a bit startled as the young orangentte's eyes turned into large pink hearts, that sparkled like glitter.

"I-I'm Misty Waterflower, 'Gym Leader' of Cerulean City's Gym, Cerulean Gym. I'm also you biggest fan as you have time and again shown that women can be powerful trainers too. I know this is a bit much to ask and you're a bit startled by me just coming up to you, but can you please take me on as your student?"-the newly introduced Misty asked as she bowed.

Lorelei's calm blue eyes gazed upon the orangenette bowing before her, asking to taken on as a student. Lorelei knew she's a role model for young girls who want to be trainers, wanting to prove that they too can be strong as their male counterparts. The tall redhead stood silent, taking a bit to think this over, while also making Misty more and more nervous. Releasing a sigh, the buxom redhead spoke; "Exactly what are you're reasons for asking this young Waterflower? Also stand as I like not to cramp my neck up because you're bowing to me."

Misty slowly stood up, collecting her thoughts along the way.

"(sigh)... Have you heard of Cerulean City's Sensational Sisters?"

Getting a nod from her idol, Misty continued; "My older sisters, the Sensational Sisters, have no talent for battling, but also detest it. Because of this lack of skill, battling experience, and their detest for battling the gym our late parents left us has gained a reputation of being easier than opening a door. My sisters just give out the badges, and focus on putting on water plays and ballets. Because of this, were butting heads as I'm the only one that is willing to truly take up the mantle of gym leader so I can restore the gym's honor. Also I want to achieve my goal of being the greatest Water Pokemon Master this world has ever seen!"

Lorelei nodded, accepting the orangenette's reason, happy that the girl is trying to strive to fulfill her goal. Which would explain why she wanted Lorelrei to teach her. The girl wanted proper guidance along her path and believed that the Ice Mistress could give her that guidance. Nodding her head, Lorelei spoke; "Alright young Waterflower, I'll take you as my student, but there are conditions first."

"What are your conditions Lorelei-danna (Master Lorelei)?"

"First, you'll obey every order I give you. Now no order I give will be degrading and/or hurtful in any way, it'll be counterproductive if they were. Second, you keep this to yourself. I have enough problems as it is with the press breathing down my neck as it is, you'll be the first person I've taken on as student, as such in public you'll be seen as my 'assistant' that I hired to help maintain my hectic schedule. Third, you will focus on both Water and Ice type pokemon, with a few Electric-types thrown in for good measure. I assume you understand why I want this to done. And fourth, you agree to be my sex-toy."

"I agree Lore... wait! What was the last one?"

"You see young Waterflower, I'm highly pansexual; meaning I'm not limited or inhibited in sexual choice with regard to gender or activity. Due to my life, there are times I'm unable to scratch an itch, if you know what I mean. Now usually I'm very picky with the person I choose to scratch that itch, but I find women more adept at thoroughly pleasing me than men, not that they don't satisfy me. I need a good dick every now and then. So what do you say?"-Lorelei asked as she walked towards the stunned orangentte.

Said orangenette had a dear caught in a headlights look, as she processed her idol's words. But before she was to reply, she saw Lorelei in a new perspective. Lorelei's a literal sex bomb; fire-red hair, calm yet icy blue eyes, her ridiculously large breasts straining the red tube top she wore, her long and shapely legs being shown off in that black leather mini-skirt, and her blacks heels made her legs look more toned. She has an hour-glass figure with perfect curves in all the right places. Her glasses gave her a more intellectual look.

Now in Misty's personal space, the tall redhead lowered herself to Misty's left ear. "I see great potential in you young Waterflower, and I want the honor of being the one to help you realize it. I can not only turn you into a force to be reckoned with in the Pokemon World, but also turn you into a true woman."-Lorelei purred as she groped the young preteen. Her hand trailing from the orangenette's small B-Cup breasts to inside of her shorts, and began messaging the young girl's vagina.

Misty could barely bite back the moan that nearly escaped her mouth as her idol molested her. Here she is, just one step away from being her idol's first and only student, and she only had to agree to being Lorelei's sex-toy. To please her mistress whenever she needed that itch to be scratched, but could she really give herself to her idol to such a degree? But Lorelei wouldn't do anything that would hurt her, she herself said its counterproductive to teaching someone. Though it was quite hard to think straight with a sex bomb of a woman molesting you into accepting her conditions.

"I-I a-agree L-lorelei-danna!"

"Goooood!

Flashback Ends

For those six months, Lorelei drove Misty into ground with her training. Misty didn't know there was so much to Water, Ice and Electric-types, but that was why she wanted Lorelei to train her. There is a reason that Lorelei is master-level, elite trainer as she's thorough in everything she did. She made sure Misty understood everything about her chosen pokemon type.

"Defensively, the Water type is very strong when combined with high defensive stats. As every Water-type, with the exception of Magikarp, can use Ice-type moves to counter Grass-types (although Magikarp can learn one Flying-type move, Bounce, which can also counter Grass-types), Electric is the only true threat to Water-types. Thus it isn't easy to raise their resistance to said threat without risking their lives. This why I want you to have some Electric-types in your arsenal.

The Water type is also useful offensively. Water-type Pokémon can learn Ice Beam to deal with Dragon- and Grass-types, which would make their resistance to Water-type attacks irrelevant. It can be extremely useful to be super-effective against Ground- and Rock-types. Moves such Surf, Waterfall, and even Whirlpool or Dive make traversing water routes much easier. In all; Water-types often have the most balanced attributes, usually coming with decent Attack, Special Attack, and Defense stats, but below average Speed."

Misty knew that Water-types are cool, but learning that put a new perspective on them. At that was only the beginning.

"When it comes to Ice-types, there are many strengths and weaknesses. The Ice-type is considered by many to be the worst of all types defensively. It only resists itself, while carrying weaknesses to Fire, Fighting, Rock and Steel, making it weak to moves such as Stealth Rock, Bullet Punch and Fire Blast. Offensive-wise, because only two non-Ice-types doubly resist Ice, and the fact that double weaknesses to Ice are fairly common (largely due to Dragon-types, whose final forms are often doubly weak), Ice is, along with Ground , Fighting, Rock and Fire, one of the most commonly used attacking types. Ice also pairs well with other common attacking types, notably Ground and Electric. Water-types can also effectively use Ice attacks, which cover their major weakness of Grass, as well as Dragon, which resists their moves."

Misty could see why Lorelei taught her about Ice-types. Despite their faults, they were still powerful.

"The reason I want you to have a few Electric-types is to counter their weakness, as well combinations with water, ice and electric. You know full well that you have no advantage against them, but you can counter them. Now you can't use Rock- or Ground-types as your gym's arena is most likely an Olympic-sized pool. By using Rain Dance, you can set up a powerful Thunder attack on the opponent as the Rain Dance will amplify the power of the Thunder. But be careful as that combo can used by any trainer.

So she trained, studied, and battled against her teacher/mistress. While she lost badly in each battle, she did gain much needed experience. If she failed an assignment, then she was punished; nothing serious... if you call being pushed to the edge of sexual pleasure only for Lorelei to stop and leave her alone nothing serious. But it only motivated the orangenette to do better. Also Lorelei made good on her promise to make Misty into a woman, but that is story for another time.

Now Misty heading towards the lowest level of the Seafoam Caves to find the only known roost of the "Ice God" Articuno. This was quite the challenge for the orangenette, as Lorelei already has an Articuno, and this would prove that Misty was ready. Misty was thankful that she packed for this cold adventure. A thick and puffy, orange/white women's snow coat, thick scarf, a thick turtle neck, warm snow pants and boots. Thick gloves and soaks, earmuffs, and goggles. Her breaths coming out as white puffy clouds as she moved deeper into the ice covered cavern. Soon she came upon a crystal-like structure that was quite breath taking in appearance (it looks like the Fortress of Solitude from Smallville and the live-action Super Man movies.)

Faster than her eyes could see, a large shadow swooped over her, the gust picked up by the beast's flight knocked her to the ground as the being landed. Quickly shooting to her feet, Misty looked on in awe at the icy and majestic beauty of the Articuno, perched on a crystal-like spire. The two stared at each other; Articuno 's bluish-purple to Misty's greenish-blue. It was the calm before the storm for these two.

"Articuno! I've come here to challenge you! I want to test my might against yours, and if I defeat you add you to my team of pokemon!"

"Articuno!"

With the challenge accepted, the two tensed and readied themselves for mortal kombat!

Cerulean City; One week Later

Ash found it very boring in Cerulean City. Out of the week, he and his team only trained for three days. The remaining four were spent on R&R and fun. He had to admit that the Sensational Sisters are HOT! They all have hour-glass figures, that were athletic, but with slight differences. Daisy's a hot blonde, blue eyed bombshell with perfect D-Cups, perfect hour glass figure and curves in the right the places, shapely legs, and dainty feet. Violet, the beautiful indigo-haired, brown-eyed bombshell was slightly top-heavier than Daisy and had wider hips and longer legs. Lily's a pink-haired, blue-eyed beauty with the same cup size as Daisy, slightly shorter than Violet, yet slightly taller than Daisy.

Ash sighed as he watched the Sensational Sisters perform their newest play; Love of the Mermaid. From what the pamphlet said the story was that of young sailor lost at sea to die, but saved by an known figure. Said figure was revealed to be a mermaid, the mythical half-human sea creature with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail of a fish. The mermaid, Reina, is the heiress of the legendary underwater civilization Pokélantis. Pokélantis was herald as utopia until an unknown force sunk the large island, the best magic users did all they could to save the island, but failed. In the end they cast a spell on the people that would allow them to survive. Thus mermaids and mermen came to be.

Ash had to admit that the Sensational Sisters creativity is amazing, as well as their acting skills. Ash could literally feel the love and care that Reina and Alistor, the sailor Reina saved, had for one another. He could feel the sadness and anger at being unable to be together because they're being from different worlds, and Reina forced into a political marriage by her father, Neptune King of Pokélantis. Alistor, to be with the woman he loves, willingly becomes a merman and challenges Reina's arranged husband, Shark, for the right to marry Reina. Alistor won, but Shark would not be denied and tried to kill Reina so no one would have her. Alistor, at the cost of his left hand, saved Reina and vanquished Shark.

Reina, touched that Alistor would sacrifice so much to be with her, tearfully embraced him and kissed him with such passion that the entire audience (Ash and Brock included) erupted into cheers. Hell Ash even saw a few men let out some tears at the moment. The man playing Alistor was one lucky sonuvabitch kissing one of the Sensational Sisters .

"You know Brock, these Sensational Sisters could be A-list movie material with those acting skills of theirs."

"I admit Ash, they would take the silver screen by storm! But I must ask what are you going to do? Its been a week since we got here, and Misty hasn't showed up yet."

"...I'll go after the other gym leaders and hit this one last then. This Misty is not one to shirk her duties as a Gym Leader, so this leads me to believe that Misty is on a training trip to improve herself. After the show, I'll look up what gym is up next and prepare from there. Other than that, that just it easy. I got eight months so I can take my time."

"Aren't you gonna capture any more pokemon? Even though you have the full team of six, you should catch more pokemon to have some variety."

"That would be if I wanted to a Various-type Specialist. I'm aiming to be a Dragon-type Specialist, like Kanto Elite Four member Lance, his cousin Clair in Johto, and Hoenn Elite Four member Drake."

"A Dragon-type master huh? Are you sure you can handle such types? There's a reason many of them are classified as Ubers. The Pokemon League actually banned a dragon-type from the tournament because it was too powerful. They might not let you continue this path as you named the three only known Dragon-type masters."

"I know that Brock! And yes I can handle them! Four years ago, while studying under Professor Oak, I came across two injured Dratini, shiny Dratini to be correct. With the help of Oak, I was able to nurse them back to health, though it was a test from Oak to see how far I've come under his tutelage. For that year, the Dratini twins and I grew closer; they followed me everywhere and I had no problem with it. They slept with me in my room, bathed with me, watched TV with me, which was mostly the battles from the leagues and I would talk about being a trainer and wanting them to join me on my adventures. That January of the next year they disappeared. Oak called out his best pokemon to search, but we didn't find them. We couldn't put a call out since those Oak hired may try to take the twins for themselves. It took nearly all year for me to recover, but in the back of my mind I just knew they would be back. And they did return, on the very day I become a trainer! It shocked Oak and my mom as they wanted to know why the twins left in the first place, but I claimed it was to become stronger to help me on my quest."

"Finding the Dratini twins I can believe. Taking care of said twins I can believe. Them leaving for three years to grow stronger to help you on your quest as a trainer I have trouble believing Ash."

"My mom still disbelieves this, but its true. The female Dratini always rubbed her cheek against mine, and the male Dratini would nudge his head against my stomach. Those indicators that they were in fact the Dratini twins. Also another reason for me becoming a Dragon specialist is my affinity to them."

"Your affinity... towards Dragon-types?"

"Yes, my affinity. As you know affinity means you have either a spontaneous or natural liking or sympathy for someone or something, and/or a similarity of characteristics suggesting a relationship. I learned that each and every human being has an affinity to one of the seventeen elemental types: Dragon, Fire, Water, Ice, Rock, Ground, Steel, Grass, Electric, Bug, Psychic, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ghost, Dark, and Normal. You have an affinity for Rock-types, thus you use Rock-types."

"..."

"I was speechless too when I found this out. I mean I could actually understand what Dragonite and Dragonair were saying, and they explained why I could understand them. My Dragon-affinity is so strong that I can understand their pokespeech, but only for dragons. I'm sure you noticed that you can understand your pokemon, but only those that are Rock-types."

This startled Brock as he could remember several instances where he was alone with his pokemon and he could have sworn they talked back when he made conversation.

"..."

"Come on Brock, lets go get something to eat since the show's over."-Ash said was got up and left. Brock nodded numbly as he too left the gym. As the walked, they passed a duo of women; a red head and an orangenette. Ash and Brock's walk was a short one as there was a WhatABurger only a block away from the gym. Finding an empty booth, the two ordered; Ash had a Triple Meat & Triple Cheese WhatABurger, with a large fries and Sierra Mist Natural. Brock ordered a Bacon & Cheese WhatABurger with medium fries and Coke. For dessert, they agreed on the cinnamon roll tray of six.

"That was Misty we just passed on the way here Ash."-Brock said as he took a bite of burger.

"And the redhead with the body of a goddess is Lorelei Kanna of the Kanto Elite Four."-Ash replied as he bit into the triple decker of a burger. He looked up to see Brock pounding his chest then gulping down a large amount of his Coke. With the obstruction out his wind pipe now gone, the slitted eyed trainer could talk now.

"WHAT? You mean the Lorelei Kanna! The only woman to be named Kanto's Hottest Woman & No.1 Bachelorette for the past eight years! How would Misty know her?"

"I guess, Misty was able to convince Ms. Kanna to take her as a student. If I'm right then this is going to be even more challenging as Misty will have Ice-types in her arsenal now."

"How could Misty get Ms. Kanna to take her as a student?"

"Don't know, but now I must come up with a new strategy to face Misty."

"Why a new strategy?"

"I originally had planned to face a Water-type trainer, but now I'm facing the student of Lorelei Kanna, who is known as Kanto's Ice Mistress for her nigh-unrivaled mastery over Ice-type pokemon. And Ice-types deals 4x damage to Dragon-types, depending on their second type. Pure Dragon-types only take 2x damage and that can be halved with certain items for dragons. I need to figure this out so I don't do something stupid against her."

"This could help you too. If Misty really is Ms. Kanna's student, then you'll gleam a bit of Ms. Kanna's strategy. Since if you win the Kanto League, you'll earn the right to take the Elite Four Challenge, and Ms. Kanna is the first member of the Elite you'll face."

"...I never thought about it like that Brock, but that's at the back of my mind now. I need to talk to Professor Oak, and switch some of my team. It was good thing I went to Hoenn."

"Wait! You've been to Hoenn? Why?"

"I told you... my goal is to be the "Greatest Dragon Master" alive. To succeed in this I have traveled to the other regions to seek out other Dragon-types to join me on this quest. You shall see them in the battle tomorrow. I shall give Misty time to rest before facing her in battle."

Cerulean Gym; Misty's Room

"Well Lorelei-danna, this is my room. I hope it suits your tastes."-Misty said nervously to her teacher. Lorelei merely shrugged her shoulders, making her large H-Cup breasts bounce slightly. Despite her status/classification as an Elite Trainer of the Kanto-Johto Elite Four, she was somewhat low maintenance. She had a modest four bedroom, three bath house on Four Island.

"It'll do Misty, but I must ask you something my student."

"Yes Lorelei-danna?"

"Why have you not spoken with your sisters?"

"... It is because of our differences. My older sisters look down on me, claiming I don't have it takes to be a Sensational Sister. At first I was mad that they didn't include me in their group, but I never really wanted to. I wanted to be known for my skills as a Water-type master, not some pretty girl seen in their plays. I love to battle, they detest it, they're girly-girls, I'm a tom-boy and proud of it, they're popular for their plays, I want to be known far and wide for my skills with Water-types; maybe go for the Elite Four or maybe even become Champion of Kanto. I want to bridge the gap between us, but I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can my dear Waterflower, you just have to try. Despite the differences, family is family, nothing is more scared than that. I'm sure they want to help you in anyway they can, but you must let them."

"(sniffle)... Thanks Lorelei-danna!"

"Now then, after dinner, how bout we have some fun?"

The next day

Ash walked calmly towards the Cerulean Gym, ready for his match with Misty. Brock was behind him with some bags of popcorn he just popped for this battle. The duo walked in, seeing that the gym just opened thirty minutes ago. "I'm Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town! I'm here to challenge Misty Waterflower for the Cascade Badge!"-Ash yelled into the gym. The four Waterflower sisters, along with their guest Lorelei came out to see the commotion. The five saw Ash and Brock waiting there in the lobby.

"Hey Brock! What are you doing here?"-Misty asked as she ran up to her fellow gym leader. She noticed the young boy next to the teenager. He wore a black/white baseball cap, a red, leather jacket with a dragon emblem on the on his chest (the emblem is of two dragons reaching out to hold a yin-yang pokeball), denim cargo pants, and gray/black hiking boots. 'This must be Ash, the boy who's challenged me for the badge. He's cute!'

"Sup Misty. The reason I'm here is to watch Ash's gym battle. He beat me quite handily, and used only one pokemon to do it. My dad was cleared to return for duty, so I asked Ash if I could journey with for a while."-Brock explained. This got Misty's attention, to defeat a gym leader with just one pokemon was unheard of. She stared at Ash, who merely glanced at her before turning his attention inward, meditating before his battle.

Lorelei gave Ash a calculating look, remembering the conversation with Lance.

Flashback; Kanto's Elite Four HQ

The Elite Four of Kanto gathered in their HQ for another meeting concerning the league this year. Mr. Charles Goodshow presided over the meeting like he always does. Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance listen to the topics of the meeting. "From what we have learned, this year's league will be the largest thus far. We'll be having close to 700 participants this year, most of them being veteran trainers, while some are rookies starting their first year."-Goodshow said as the Elite Four nodded. They were all eager to face some tough challenges if one of the 700 won the league and took the Elite Four challenge. Seeing that was it, Mr. Goodshow left to prepare for largest Kanto League ever.

The Elite Four just lounged around and caught up with each other. "Lance. Lance! LANCE!"-Bruno shouted, causing the Dragon specialist to jump.

"Wha..."

"What's up with you Lance? You been spacing out the entire time. So what's wrong youngster?"-Agatha asked. Due to her age, Agatha always called others younger than her 'youngsters'.

"You guys know I've been tracking the rumors of a shiny Dragonair and Dragonite, and came close to finding them. But now I'm on the look out for a trainer that caught them."-Lance explained to his fellow elites.

"Someone was able to catch them?"-Lorelei asked coolly.

"Yes. My cousin Clair told me about it. A rookie trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum came to the Charicfic Valley seeking out a powerful Charizard. Liza refused, but Ifrit - a shiny Charizard, came out to challenge this Ash. He used a shiny Dragonair to dominate Ifrit, and catch him. Then Liza told Clair, who told me after putting the pieces together."

"So let me get this straight, a rookie trainer was able to catch this shiny duo, the same duo you were searching, and then caught a shiny Charizard?"-Bruno asked incredulous.

"It seems to me that this youngster is going after only Dragon-types and those who can learn Dragon-type moves."-Agatha theorized.

"That's because he is. From what Liza said, this Ash aspires to be the "Greatest Dragon Master" ever. But Clair brought up a good point; will Mr. Goodshow allow another Dragon-type specialist since most Dragon-types are ubers when properly trained."

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun here? For all we know this Ash Ketchum may or may not have caught these shiny Dragonair and Dragonite. He may have gotten lucky and found a trainer who was willing to trade those two for something else. They very well might not be the same shinies you were searching for. Second of all you could have gone to Professor Oak to see if this Ash really does have a shiny Dragonair and Dragonite."-Bruno said.

"Do you doubt this Ash that much Bruno?"-Lorelei asked coolly, though a fire was seen in her calm, icy-blue eyes. Bruno felt a chill up his spine, Lorelei could scare even the toughest of men with her eyes alone.

"Yes I do Lorelei. There is no way for a rookie trainer to find, let alone capture a Dragoniar, and its evolved form Dragonite - who is the number one Apex pokemon. It took Lance years to find his Dratini and raise to the level it is today. So I doubt this kid very much."

"Well you shouldn't Bruno. I found out this kid captured a shiny Gyarados that was terrorizing Mahogany Town. The Nurse Joy there told me about Ash capturing it when I went to investigate with the G-Men. Mahogany Town had been attacked several times before Ash came and stopped it. She also confirmed that his party, at the time of the capture, was a black Dragonite and Charizard, and a lavender Dragoniar. The exact same colors of the shiny Dragonair and Dragonite I was searching for."-Lance said with a smirk. That would shut up Bruno. Bruno grumbled, but didn't say anything.

"So, you want us to keep a look out for this youngster, Lance?"-Agatha asked the dragon user.

"Yes, I have a feeling that he'll be in this year's league, and I want to see first hand his skill with dragons. If I like what I see, I may take him on as an apprentice."

Flashback Ends

'Let me see you power and skill Ash Ketchum.'-Lorelei thought to herself. "So you're here to challenge for the Cascade Badge, huh? Well lets get it on then!"-Misty declared. "Well then follow me to the arena to battle."-Misty said as she lead the others to the arena. "Brock, you'll referee the match between me and Ash, alright?"

"Sure! This is a full three-on-three battle between Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Waterflower and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! BEGIN!"-Brock exclaimed.

"Go Lapras! Bring the Ice!"-Misty called out as Lapras appeared in the pool/arena.

"Incinerate all before you, Ifrit!"-Ash said as he called out his shiny Charizard. The black draconic beast roared, staring down his opponent with a look that frightened both the Lapras and her trainer. 'A shiny Charizard? Damn it! This means the battle will be harder since a shiny is more powerful than the regular version.'-Misty thought to herself.

'So this is Ifrit, huh? Show me your strength young Ash. Show me you have what it takes to impress Lance.'-Lorelei thought.

"Ifrit, flamethrower!"

"Lapras Water Gun!"

The equals and opposites clashed, trying to over power the other, but only canceled each other out and created a wall of steam. "Ifrit, Toxic!"-Ash called out. Misty was stunned that a Charizard knew Toxic. She was shaken from her thoughts when her Lapras called out due to being poisoned. "Ifrit, Dragon Breath!"

"Lapras, Ice Beam quickly!"

Draconic fire clashed with ice, the two monsters pushing against each other for dominance. The fire slowly but surely pushed the Ice Beam back, due to Ifrit putting more power into his attack. Lapras struggled to combat the draconic fire as her Ice Beam was weakening. She grimaced as the poison took affect again, dealing x2 damage to the Water/Ice dual-type. "Lapras, dive under water! Quickly!"

Heeding her master's commands, the Water/Ice dual-type dove into the deep end of the pool. The draconic fire flew harmlessly into the air, as the target was under water now. "Ifrit, Flamethrower on the into pool! Full power!"

Ifrit took the 'skies' and fire the strongest Flamethrower he could. Soon the water started to boil due to the intense heat of the Flamerthrower. Misty looked in fear as the pool boiled, while the others were shocked at the brazen command of Ash. Ash, his eyes were emotionless, callous almost. Ash didn't enjoy this, but he was determine to take away Misty's advantage over him and his dragons. Soon the Lapras jumped out of the water, so she wouldn't be boiled alive. "Ifrit, Dragon Claw!"

The draconic beast canceled the Flamethrower, engaged the Dragon Claw, and slashed the screaming Lapras.

"LAPRAS!"-Misty called out in concern and fear for her pokemon. This Ash was vicious and would turn the environment into a weapon he could use to his advantage. Lapras floated to the surface, knocked out with swirls in her eyes. "You bastard! I'll make you pay for that!"-Misty screamed as recalled Lapras. "I was gonna save this for later, but you'll pay sonuvabitch!"-Misty growled out in anger.

"Go my God of Ice, Articuno!"

"SHIT! I thought only Lorelei had an Articuno! Fuck!"-Ash cursed as the Kanto Legendary appeared in sparkle of snowflakes. The Ice/Flying dual-type glared at the Fire/Flying dual-type, sensing its master's anger.

"Articuno, Aurora Beam!"

"Ifrit, Blast Burn, full power!"

In a surprising show of power, the Aurora Beam tore through the Blast Burn, and dealing serious damage the draconic beast. Ifrit fell and crash landed on floating platform in the pool. "Ifrit Steel Wing!"

"Articuno, Wing Attack!"

The two wing attacks collided with the force of two freight trains going at top speed. It wasn't much of a struggle as Articuno overpowered Ifrit, throwing him back onto the platform.

"Blizzard!"

"Counter with Heat Wave!"

The opposites met in a fierce struggle, a thick mist forming due to the opposing natures of the attacks. "Ifrit, Hyper Beam!"

"Another Aurora Beam!"

This time around, the round went to Ifrit who pushed his Hyper Beam into Articuno, who cried out in pain. "Grrr! Ice Shard!"

"Fire Spin!"

The shards and the spinning fire fought for dominance until an explsion occurred, covering the entire field. Ifrit growled as his Blaze ability activated, his desire to win burning as brightly as his tail-fire. Ash, sensing this, knew that this would clench the match for him.

"OVERHEAT!"

"Aurora Beam! FULL POWER!"

The two pokemon heeded their orders, flying straight at each other with the intent to end this battle once and for all!

BOOM!

The explosion shook the entire gym like a level 3 earthquake. The Sensational Sisters screamed as they huddled together. Lorelei and Brock both ducked for cover. Ash fell on his back, while misty fell into the pool. It took a few moments for everyone to get their bearings back; The Sensational Sisters were recovering from the 'heart attacks' they suffered, Brock glanced around the arena warily, Lorelei was as calm and cool as ever, Misty struggled to escape her pool as she hacked and coughed up water, and Ash stood shocked at the seen before.

Articuno and Ifrit were both knocked out! He somehow managed to tie with a Legendary of Kanto! 'Well this battle did help me greatly, for when I win the Kanto League and take the Elite Four Challenge, I'll face Ms. Kanna first. By that time, we'll be stronger and I'll a strategy for Ms. Kanna's Articuno!'

"Both Articuno and Ifrit are unable to battle, so this round is a draw!"-Brock declared as the two trainers recalled their pokemon. Ash gave words of thanks to Ifrit for the hard fought battle, while Misty stared at her pokeball, stunned that she lost even with a Legendary.

Sighing, the orangenette put the ball away and drew her final pokemon. "This is it! Show him our power Milotic!" The graceful sea-serpent appeared in a dazzling display of water and ice. Milotic's sinuous body is mostly cream in coloration, with red eyes and three black dots down its neck. The top of its head is long, with a point at the end, and long, thin red 'eyebrows' extending from above its eyes and thicker, also red-colored hair-like fins draping from the sides of the head. Its lower tail is covered with blue and pink scales, with striations of black, and four large scales, blue with red spots in the middle, overlap at the tip of the tail to look like a fan.

She is breathtakingly beautiful.

Milotic, the Tender Pokemon, and the evolved form of Feebas. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to restless spirits and violent hearts. Its lovely scales are described as rainbow colored. They change color depending on the viewing angle. There are many works of art featuring Milotic.

Sex: Female

Height: 20'04"

Weight: 357.1lbs

Ability: Marvel Scale - Marvel Scale raises the Defense stat by 50% if the Pokémon with this Ability is suffering from a status ailment.

Level: 38

Attacks: Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Attract, Safe Guard, Aqua Ring, Hail, Ice Beam, Hidden Power, Surf, Waterfall, Dive, and Iron Tail.

'I should really try to find and capture a Milotic. It has dragon potential is very skilled in battle. I also have few females in my roster, so another will allow them to bond and not feel left out.'-Ash thought as he gazed the beautiful serpent. It was time to unleash the king! "Show 'em the might of the Dragon King! Come forth, o mighty Bahamat!"-Ash chanted as he threw Bahamat's new pokeball, an Ultra Ball. The shiny dragon-typed roared his power and authority, shaking the arena slightly. Misty was shocked as she never seen or even battled, let alone see a Dragonite battle. And it was shiny too! How on earth did this kid get a shiny Dragonite, the most powerful of the Pseudo-legendaries?

"Are you ready for battle my dear Waterflower?"-Ash asked seeing his opponent gawking at his Dragonite. Shaking herself, Misty gave a hesitant nod before ordering Milotic to use Water Gun. ash countered with a full power Thunder attack. Milotic dodged, but was caught a full power ExtremeSpeed-Thunder Punch combo.

"Extremespeed? I haven't heard of that move!"-Misty screeched. Lorelei decided she needed to calm Misty down before she lost herself.

"Misty calm down. Remember my motto; go with the flow like water, but become hard as ice in battle. There will be times you'll face an opponent with an unknown pokemon, or a pokemon that uses an unknown move. You must not let that rattle you, stay focused and on target."-Lorelei advised her protégé.

"Wise words Ms. Kanna. I can see why Misty sought you out as a teacher. As for ExtremeSpeed; ExtremeSpeed inflicts damage and is an increased priority move. If the target does not use an increased priority move during the round that it is used, ExtremeSpeed will go first regardless of the user's or target's speed. If the target also uses a move with an increased priority of +1 during the same round that the user uses ExtremeSpeed, the attack order of the users will be determined normally. Thus I use this combination with attacks to do serious damage."-Ash explained as Misty glared at him.

"Milotic, Twister!"

"Bahamat, counter with your own Twister! Show her she's not suppose to play our game!"

The two dragon-type attacks met, but it was hardly a match. Bahamat's attack tore through Milotic's and slammed the beautiful serpent into the wall behind her. Misty was stunned by the power of the shiny dragon-type before her. This is the power of the Dragon-types; powers so immense and awesome that only a select few chosen by fate could tame such power. Even Lorelei was stunned; she knew the power of Dragon-types, Lance boasted about their immense powers all the time. Yet here she was, looking at the boy that was able to capture the shiny Dragonite that Lance was looking for, and looking like a true Dragon Master.

Lance would need to know about this, pronto.

Milotic struggled to get up, the battle not even reaching the ten minute mark, was taking it toll on her; getting hit by the super-effective Thunder Punch, then an overly powerful Twister that showed her the sheer difference between her and her opponent. Misty knew that she would this; Ash is 1-0-1: one victory, no loss, on draw. She herself is 0-0-1: no win, no loss, and one draw. Even though she reluctantly admitted she would lose, she wasn't going out without a fight.

"This is it Milotic! Let's give it our all! Go Hyper Beam!"

"Tear it apart with Dragon Claw, then finish Mliotic with it."

Bahamat's claws glowed with awesome power as the Dragon Claw activated, and did as ordered. The Hyper Beam, while powerful, was rent to pieces as Bahamat soared through the air towards his target. Mliotic didn't try to dodge or escape, accepting her fate and at least knowing she and her master lost to a superior opponent. Bahamat and Ash the understanding in their opponents' eyes, and gave a nod of respect to both. The Dragon Claw found its mark, Milotic crying out in pain before fainting.

"The winner with two wins and one draw; the challenger from Pallet Town - Ash Ketchum!"-Brock announced. The Sensational Sisters stood shocked at the power and skill their younger sister and this Ash displayed. Lorelei was also impressed by the battle; not many can say that their pokemon can tie with a Legendary of Articuno's stature.

Sighing sadly that she lost, Misty walked up to Ash with the Cascade Badge in hand. "Ash Ketchum, you won and by right are now the proud owner of the Cascade Badge. This means you only have five badges left to gain. So as gym leader I present you the Cascade Badge."

Ash proudly took the badge that he and his dragons won. "Yes! I won the Cascade Badge!" Bahamat roared in happiness as they were closer to their goal.

BOOM!

"Ah! The aquarium with the new liter of baby Seal!"-Lily screeched as the group ran to the aquarium. There they saw a Meowth shaped ballon floating above the aquarium with three beings laughing and scaring the baby pokemon, while the older pokemon protectively surrounded them. Of the trio, two were human - a man and woman, the other was a pokemon.

The woman had red hair that looked liked she slicked it back into a knee-length ponytail, blue eyes, full lips and a sculpted face. She wore a whitish-gray jacket with a split coming up under the large R displayed on her chest, a black tube top was worn under the jacket and showed off a flat stomach, black gloves adorned her arms and reached past her elbows, a short skirt with thigh-high boots.

The man had chin-length blue hair, blue eyes and a semi handsome face. He too wore a Team Rocket uniform; whitish-gray in color, a large red R on the chest, elbow length black gloves, and knee-high boots.

The pokemon turned out to be a Meowth, thouhg this one stood on his hind legs.

"Hahahaha! Well lookey here, the Sensational Bitches have come to greet us as we steal their pokemon!"-the red-haired woman spoke.

"Sensational Sisters? They really don't seem that sensational to me."-the blue haired man replied.

"Heh! Lets just get these twerps' pokemon! I'm sure the boss will enjoy the presents we''l give em."-the Meowth spoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DID THAT MEOWTH JUST SPEAK?"-Ash and co asked in shock. Even Lorelei was stunned, and it's hard to shock/stun her.

Prepare for trouble!

Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's right!

Ash looked at Team Rocket with a WTF look; are these guys for real? Seriously are they for real?

"Bahamat get rid of them!"-Ash ordered. Team Rocket didn't know what them until the searing heat of Bahamat's Hyper Beam woke them up from their daze.

"Ah! Team Rocket's blasting off!"-the trio shouted as they set a new record on how far a person can travel without a flying a plane or using a Flying-type.

"Something tells me that those three will be a pain in the ass for now on. "-Ash said.

"This is probably your first run in with Rocket. They're always a pain in the ass Ash."-Brock replied to his new buddy.

"Well shit! Lets get of here, I got a pokemon to heal."-Ash said as he left for the Pokemon Center, with Brock and Bahamat in tow. Misty followed as well so she too could get her pokemon healed too.

The Next Day

Ash and Brock were well rested, fed, and dressed for their joint journey; the former the path of a Dragon Master, the latter the path of a Breeder. Stopping by the Poke Mart to stock up on provisions. Ash having spent half of his 6840 pokedollars for defeating Misty. The two were discussing their next destination. "we'll be heading for Mt. Moon for some training. I need to build up my dragons' resistance against Ice-types. Plus it has harsh conditions for us to train in order to strengthen us."

"Well I guess I can catch some Rock-types while we're there. but how long we'll be there?"

"A week at most, then well head for Celadon City, Vermilion City, Lavender Town and Saffron City."

"Do you mind if we travel with you?"-Misty asked as she and Lorelei walked up to the duo. Ash rose an eyebrow, while Brock discreetly leered at the buxom redhead known as Lorelei.

"Yes we would like to travel with you just for a while before my duties as an Elite Four call me back. Also I think it'll be beneficial if we did; you can train your dragons against Ice-types, I can help you better prepare yourself for the league, and Misty gets to travel around and challenge other trainers. so what do you say Ash?"-Lorelei asked the young soon-to-be Dragon Master.

Ash thought about; he had a chance to train under an Elite Four, train his dragons to better combat said Elite Four member's Ice-types, get to see just how much of a difference there is between a regular trainer and an elite-master level trainer like Lorelei.

"Fine, but let me warn you two now; you try to hurt my pokemon or hamper me in any form, it's over. This is the same warning I gave Brock, so don't think I'm a sexist."

"You have my word as an Elite Four that we'll do no such thing to you or pokemon."-Lorelei vowed, completely serious in the manner.

"I agree as well! You have this on my honor as a Gym Leader!"-Misty exclaimed. Ash nodded as the group of four left Cerulean City.

"By the way Misty, who's gonna run the gym?"-Brock asked his gym leader.

"DAMN IT!"


	4. Authors note

Authors note

Everyone I would like to tell you that this fanfiction is under new management and may or may not be updated for some time as I am starting a new story so I will be keeping you posted.


End file.
